Under The Twilight Sky
by L. Hebihimee
Summary: Saat seorang pemburu vampir menyukai seorang vampir. apa yang terjadi? bagaimana kisahnya? please enjoy this story. "Under The Twilight Sky" SasuSaku. RnR, PLEASE?


A Vampire Fic pairing SasuSasku. Setelah lama membaca fic romance berkali-kali, akhirnya saya tertarik juga membuat sebuah fic bergenre romance. Bagi penggemar pairing SasuSaku, ayo merapat.

Please enjoy this story. . . . .

* * *

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto **  
**Rated : T Genre : Romance **  
**Pairing(s) : SasuSaku **  
**Warning : typo(s), AU, First Romance Fict**

* * *

Saat itu waktu senja—hanya bayang-bayang hitam yang bergerak. Ketika mentari mulai mengantuk—memberi warna oranye di langit biru. Bayangan hitam menyusup menyusuri lantai kayu—bersembunyi dari terangnya cahaya. Ketika bayangan hitam semakin jelas menyerupai manusia, lebih cepat dari bayangan lain menyelinap menyusuri koridor.

Seorang pemuda berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya tampak menyadari sesuatu. Ia pasang tatapan dengan sorot mata yang tajam mengawasi daerah sekitar. Sepi, sunyi, hampa, dan kosong. Pemuda itu mendapati halaman belakang rumahnya masih seperti semula—tak ada yang mencurigakan di sana. Seraya memejamkan mata, pemuda itu berbalik "Agghh. . . ." Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan yang cepat, gesit, dan cekatan—bayangan hitam sudah berada di depan pemuda itu mengagetkan.

JLEEBBKRRIEETZZZZ. . . . Sebuah pisau belati namun lebih panjang, menancap di dada sebelah kiri pemuda tadi hingga tembus ke punggung "Sa. . . Sakura?" Pemuda tadi tersenyum tipis penuh arti pada sosok di depannya.

Bayangan itu adalah milik seorang gadis remaja pertengahan yang memakai pakaian hitam. Dengan menggigit bibir bawah, gadis itu menundukan kepala seperti menyesali perbuatannya. Butiran air bening seperti kristal—mulai mengalir dari kedua mata emerald gadis itu "Maafkan aku Sasori. . . ." Secepat kilat gadis itu memeluk pemuda tadi yang sepertinya sudah di ambang kematian.

Si pemuda hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan salah satu tangannya—karena semakin lama, perlahan-lahan tubuh pemuda tadi mulai melemah. Nafas yang sudah tak terasa baik, meski seharusnya seorang vampir tak bernafas "Tak apa Sakura, aku sudah tahu kalau akhirnya akan begini. . . . itu memang tugasmu sebagai pemburu vampir." Tutur pemuda tadi dengan tenang, meski sebentar lagi ajal pasti menjemputnya.

Dengan kedua tangan gemetar, belati yang menembus dada kiri pemuda tadi dicabut perlahan. Tampak darah segar keluar dari mulut—menghiasi senyum manis pemuda tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh pemuda tadi mulai menjadi butiran debu. Mulai dari kaki, paha, tangan, perut, lengan, dada, dan terus sampai ke atas—sampai tubuh itu tak berbentuk lagi.

"Selamat tinggal Sakura. . . . aku akan merindukanmu. . . ." seuntai kalimat singkat namun menyesakkan, terdengar melengking di telinga gadis itu. Kini tubuh pemuda di hadapan gadis itu sudah hilang, lenyap, dan hancur ditelan hembusan angin.

* * *

**—Under The Twilight Sky—**

By **L**

* * *

"Prologue"  
—Girl Hunter Vampire—

'Aku menangis karena kesal. Aku marah karena kesal. Aku berteriak karena kesal. Semua kekesalan selalu kuluapkan di sini. Di sebuah tempat yang menurutku cocok untuk meredam amarahku. Ya. . . . pantai. . . .'

Sepoi-sepoi angin memainkan helaian rambut sebahu gadis remaja itu. Butiran air bening seperti kristal yang keluar dari mata emerald itu—seakan tak pernah habis. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat belati yang terlihat masih berlumuran darah "Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi!" Gadis itu berteriak keras seraya memarahi lautan di depannya.

Di sela tangisannya, gadis itu terpejam sesaat, mengusap air mata yang melintas di pipi lalu kembali menatap lautan di depannya "Kapan semua ini berakhir?! Setiap aku menyukai seseorang, kenapa harus?!" Dia bernafas cepat—sangat memburu "Kenapa dia harus vampir! Kenapaaa. . . . . .!" Sembari menangis, dia tertawa seperti orang gila "Hahaha. . . . Kenapa tak ada jawaban?! Apa Kau bingung? Atau aku memang ditakdirkan untuk begini?" Dia kembali menangis.

Berdiri sendiri seperti batu—di ujung jembatan panjang yang menjorok ke laut. Gadis itu seperti sedang mencurahkan isi hatinya. Namun sayang, hanya sapuan ombak yang terdengar menjawab curahan hati gadis itu.

Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis keturunan klan Haruno. Di mana sudah bisa dipastikan—jika keturunan itu perempuan, akan memiliki wajah yang ayu serta bentuk tubuh yang ideal. Dan semua itu menurun pada Sakura, seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu, berkulit putih mulus, dengan bentuk mata emerald yang dapat membuat seorang cowok tergila-gila bila dia mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal.

Tapi jangan salah—karena di balik itu semua, dia adalah sosok pembunuh yang kejam. Seluruh anggota keluarga di klan Haruno adalah seorang pemburu vampir. Termasuk juga untuk Sakura. Siapa sangka—bila gadis cantik seperti dia sudah membunuh ribuan vampir dengan cara sadis.

Yang terakhir ia bunuh adalah pacarnya sendiri—Akasuna No Sasori adalah seorang vampir yang sebenarnya sangat baik pada Sakura. Walaupun Sasori seorang vampir yang seharusnya haus darah. Tapi Sasori tak mau bila harus menghisap darah pacarnya. Sasori sangat mencintai Sakura—begitupun dengan Sakura, juga sangat mencintai Sasori.

Namun karena peraturan keluarga Haruno yang mengikat, di mana seorang vampir harus dibunuh karena dianggap berbahaya. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain—Sakura harus membunuh pacarnya sendiri untuk menaati peraturan itu. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah menyuruh Sasori pergi jauh-jauh, agar pembunuhan itu tidak terjadi. Tapi Sasori bilang, dia tak akan lari—dia lebih memilih mati di tangan Sakura, karena dia tahu cepat atau lambat pasti pemburu lain juga mengincarnya.

Raja siang terlihat mulai kembali ke peraduan. Awan-awan kecil yang berwarna oranye seakan ikut mengantar sang raja siang untuk tidur. Dengan sinar yang indah, kini dewi malam mulai terbangun menghiasi langit hitam. Menggantikan sang raja siang berjaga mengawasi dunia yang kelam ini. Tak lupa ribuan bintang ikut berjaga juga di setiap sudut langit.

Setelah cukup lama meluapkan amarahnya, gadis pink itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Dengan hati yang sakit seakan ditusuk ribuan jarum. Gadis itu melangkah lemas, sambil menggendong tas selempangnya.

CKLEEKK. . . Suara pintu depan dibuka. "Apakah sudah kau bunuh vampir itu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut ungu dengan bentuk rambut seperti bintang sambil mengelap sebuah pedang, ketika melihat ke arah pintu masuk.

Si gadis yang ditanyai hanya menunjukan sebuah belati yang masih berlumuran darah sambil memberi ekspresi malas. "Cukup?"

Lelaki yang menanyai adalah ayah sang gadis—Haruno Kizashi. Dia lalu mendekati anaknya "Hmm. . . . Bagus." Kepala sang ayah manggut-manggut sambil mencium aroma darah yang melekat pada belati tadi. Seharusnya dia tak perlu mengecek keaslian darah itu—karena sang anak tak mungkin menghianati klannya sendiri.

Setelah memperlihatkan belatinya, sang gadis berlalu menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah setelah menjalankan aktifitas sehari-hari. Ditambah lagi, dengan melakukan pembunuhan itu. Sungguh hari yang buruk menurutnya.

"Sakura. . ." Suara Kizashi mengagetkan gadis pink itu.

Gadis itu menoleh—sesaat sebelum pintu kamar ia buka "Hm. . . ." Gumam Sakura menjawab panggilan sang ayah.

"Besok kita akan pindah rumah, karena di kota ini sudah tak ada vampir yang berkeliaran lagi. Jadi, mulai besok kau tak usah ke sekolah. Karena ayah sudah mengurus surat kepindahanmu. . . ."

Sakura mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum manis yang sangat dipaksakan. Sangat jelas kalau senyum itu adalah palsu, tapi sang ayah tak menanggapi dengan serius. Kizashi tahu kalau vampir yang dibunuh Sakura adalah seseorang yang dekat dengan Sakura. Jadi hal itu wajar-wajar saja. Sebagai ayah, dia tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Tapi, ia juga tahu kalau kesedihan Sakura pasti akan hilang dalam beberapa jam saja. Seperti yang sudah-sudah sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya peraturan leluhur klan Haruno jelas mengatakan, kalau pemburu vampir tak boleh menjalin cinta dengan seorang vampir. Karena hal itu bisa mencemarkan nama baik klan Haruno. Peraturan itu sudah diketahui gadis pink itu bahkan saat umurnya masih belia. Tapi? Karena demi kesuksesan misi, Kizashi membiarkan Sakura berpacaran dengan vampir berdarah murni Akasuna No Sasori. Kizashi percaya kalau Sakura pasti hanya berpura-pura mencintai Sasori—Meski sebenarnya tidak.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

"Ayah. . . . kita akan pindah kemana?" Sakura bertanya sesaat setelah sarapannya habis.

Kizashi masih mengunyah nasi suapan terakhirnya. Setelah makanan melewati kerongkongannya, Kemudian dia mengelap mulut dengan serbet makan "Ke Mancester." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura hanya mengerutkan kening sambil membuka matanya lebar menatap ayahnya "Mancester? Kenapa kita ke situ lagi?" Tanya Sakura sedikit kaget dengan jawaban ayahnya.

Mancester, adalah sebuah kota dan borough metropolitan di Manchester Raya, Inggris. Enam tahun yang lalu, gadis itu dan keluarganya pernah menetap di Mancester. Saat itu, Sakura baru duduk di kelas 1 SMP. Alasan mereka menetap di Mancester kala itu, karena permintaan dari Ratu Inggris—Tsunade Senju, Untuk membasmi para vampir haus darah yang berkeliaran di sana. Gadis itu tak menyangka kalau dia sekali lagi harus berhadapan dengan vampir-vampir di kota Mancester.

Kizashi menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Tatapannya seolah-olah bicara ingin menjelaskan sesuatu "Kita kembali dipanggil oleh Ratu Tsunade, untuk membasmi vampir di sana."

Sakura menghela nafas kesal "Hufft . . ." Dia memainkan sendok di atas piring kosong, sambil menompang dagu di tangan kiri. Sepertinya dia tak senang, dengan kota yang akan ditinggalinya.

"Sakura. . . . Apa sudah kau bereskan semua pakaianmu? Jam 8 kita akan berangkat." Seru Haruno Mebuki—ibu Haruno Sakura.

"Sudah." Jawab gadis itu singkat. Dia lalu bangkit "Aku mau siap-siap dulu." Sakura berlalu meninggalkan orangtuanya di ruang makan.

Mebuki terlihat cemas dengan tingkah Sakura. Sebagai ibu, dia sangat hafal dengan tingkah sang buah hati bila sedih maupun senang "Sepertinya dia sedang sedih? Apa yang kau suruh padanya kemarin Kizashi?" Tanya Mebuki pada suaminya.

Kizashi melipat tangannya di dada. Sesaat dia jadi diam membisu karena sang istri menanyainya dengan pertanyaan itu "Tidak ada."

"Jangan bergurau? Dia memberi ekpresi begitu, pasti kau menyuruh dia untuk membunuh Sasori kan?"

Kizashi bangkit dari tempat duduk, berusaha menghindari percakapan itu. Dia berjalan santai meninggalkan ruang makan, mengabaikan pertanyaan tadi. "Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu dibahas. Lagipula dia yang meminta sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak menyuruhnya."

Mebuki hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil melihat punggung Kizashi yang semakin menjauh. Wanita itu meragukan jawaban Kizashi. Dia juga tak habis pikir, apa benar Sakura yang memintanya? Minggu lalu, Sakura pernah meminta sesuatu padanya. Gadis pink itu meminta agar Sasori tidak dibunuh. Karena menurut buah hatinya, Sasori sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan vampir yang ada.

Tapi sayang, peraturan adalah peraturan. Mebuki tak bisa memenuhi permintaan Sakura. Jadi, mau tidak mau pembunuhan harus dilaksanakan, meski Sasori adalah vampir yang baik sekalipun. Saat itu Sakura bilang, kalau dia tak ingin menemui Sasori lagi dengan alasan tak tega pada vampir berdarah murni itu.

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 25 menit menggunakan pesawat dari London, Sakura dan orangtuanya akhirnya sampai di Kota Mancester jam 3 siang. Kota yang tak berubah saat terakhir Sakura menetap enam tahun lalu. Tak menunggu waktu lama, mereka langsung menuju sebuah apartemen milik teman lama Kizashi—Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Selamat datang Kizashi-san." Sapa laki-laki seumuran ayah Sakura sembari memeluk ramah.

Kizashi hanya tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan sabutan Inoichi si pemilik apartemen "Apa kabar Inoichi-san? Lama tak jumpa" Tanya Kizashi.

"Baik. . . Sekarang kau bertambah gemuk saja." Jawab Inoichi sedikit terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Haha. . . Kau juga tampak gemuk. Oh ya , apakah kamarku sudah siap?"

"Tentu.. Aku sudah siapkan kamar untukmu dan... Ah, apakah ini Sakura?" Inoichi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan saat melihat gadis berambut pink bersama Mebuki di belakang Kizashi.

Sakura tersenyum ramah "Apa kabar paman..." Sapanya.

"Apa kabar. Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik Sakura. Kuharap kamu bisa berteman baik dengan Ino." Kizashi tersenyum tipis.

Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum manis sambil sedikit membungkukan kepalannya karena mendengar pujian Inoichi. Setahu Sakura, teman ayahnya itu mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Kalau tidak salah nama lengkapnya Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna krem yang selalu diikat.

"Iya kuharap juga begitu." Kata Sakura menyahut pertanyaan Inoichi.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita keruang makan dulu, pasti kalian lapar setelah perjalanan tadi. Tas kalian biarkan pegawaiku yang antar ke kamar kalian." Kizashi lalu menyuruh beberapa orang untuk membawakan barang bawaan keluarga Haruno.

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Terlihat Kizashi dan Inoichi masih berbincang-bicang dengan akrab. Sedangkan Mebuki, tak ikut keruang makan karena dia bilang mau membereskan barang bawaan dulu.

"Paman? Apa Ino ada di rumah?" Tanya Sakura menyela pembicaraan Inochi dan ayahnya.

"Ino sekarang masih di sekolah, Sakura. Kau bisa menemuinya sore nanti." Kilah Inoichi sambil berjalan memandu perjalanan menuju ruang makan.

"Oh, begitu yaa. . . ."

Tak berapa lama Sakura dan ayahnya sampai di ruang makan. Tempatnya lumayan besar, ada banyak orang di sana. Lalu mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang besar untuk mereka bertiga. Sebuah buku menu ditatapi dalam-dalam. Gerakan mata yang semakin menurun, berusaha mencari hidangan yang cocok dengan lidah mereka. Di menu itu tertulis aneka makanan dan minuman. Tapi, makanan yang ada di menu sepertinya tak menggugah selera gadis pink itu, begitu juga dengan aneka minuman yang ada.

"Air putih saja." Kata Sakura.

"Air putih? Apa kau tak mau pesan yang lain Sakura?" Tawar Inoichi.

"Tidak, terima kasih paman. Tapi, aku tak lapar." Jawab Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hm. . . . ya sudah kalau begitu."

Tiga puluh menit, Sakura hanya duduk mengamati perbincangan dua lelaki yang sedang makan di depannya. Gadis itu seperti diasingkan, karena tak dihiraukan sama sekali sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi, untung saja ada ponsel kesayangannya yang selalu menemani gadis pink itu di saat seperti ini.

"Maaf, Ayah, paman?"

Kedua pasang mata di depan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Seketika itu juga perbincangan mereka langsung terputus.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Bolehkah aku pergi sebentar? Kupikir aku tak berguna di sini?"

"Pergi ke mana?" Tanya Kizashi menyambung. Dia tahu maksud sang buah hati, yang sebenarnya bosan karena hanya menonton pembicaraan dirinya sedari tadi.

"Keluar, mencari buku. . . ." Ujar Sakura sekenanya karena dia memang tak berencana pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hm. . . . Baiklah. . . . Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Kata Kizashi mengizinkan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu bangkit memasang tas selempangnya. "Paman, kalau Ino sudah pulang. Suruh dia untuk meneleponku ya." Kilah Sakura sambil menyodorkan kartu nama miliknya.

"Iya. . . ." Jawab Inoichi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. . . ."

.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo.

Jalanan yang lumayan ramai. Sakura berjalan santai di trotoar. Meski tempat itu tak asing baginya, tapi dia sedikit lupa dengan jalan-jalan kecil yang terletak di sudut kota.

Gadis pink itu lalu memasuki sebuah komplek yang ramai. Tentu saja, di situ adalah tempat para pengunjung kota Mancester untuk berbelanja. Gadis pink itu segaja ke situ, karena dia pikir barangkali ada barang yang bagus untuk dia beli.

Dia berjalan santai sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari barang yang bagus. Lalu, dari seberang jalan dia melihat sebuah kedai makan, yang juga menjual banyak buku-buku yang tertata rapi. Hal itu sontak membuat gadis pink itu tertarik. Tak ambil pusing, gadis pink itu segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke kedai itu.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan yang tiba-tiba mendekat setelah Sakura membuka pintu masuk.

"Aku mencari buku."

"Silahkan sebelah sini."

Kemudian Sakura dituntun ke tempat buku-buku yang tertata rapi. Jari gadis pink itu, menyusuri satu per satu buku dengan lihai. Mulai dari buku cerpen, novel, hingga, buku-buku pelajaran sejarah, matematika dan masih banyak lagi hanya dilewati oleh jari lentik gadis pink itu. Sepertinya tak ada buku yang menarik di sana. Saat hendak beralih ke rak lain, gadis pink itu menemukan setumpuk buku atau lebih tepatnya setumpuk buku permainan? ya, Puzzle.

Serasa ada yang mencubit hati gadis pink itu. Sejak kecil Sakura suka bermain Puzzle. Dia suka mencari-cari dan mencocok-cocokan keping mana yang cocok untuk bagian mana. Tiba-tiba gadis pink itu kembali teringat Sasori. Saat dia pertama kali berjumpa dengan Sasori adalah karena Puzzle. Saat itu, Sakura kesusahan menyelesaikan Puzzle yang sedang digarapnya. Namun, tiba-tiba sosok laki-laki berambut merah datang dan membantu menyelesaikan permainan itu.

Ah, sungguh sakit bila mengingat tentang Sasori. Sekarang ini, jika sebuah hati bisa disamakan dengan puzzle, gadis itu masih mencari di sebelah mana kepingan hati yang lain berada. Permainan itu membuat gadis pink itu teringat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Tapi, buat apa mengingatnya? Gadis itu lalu memotong ingatannya sendiri. Namun, tiba-tiba saja hati gadis pink itu langsung terasa nyeri ketika berusaha untuk melupakan.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, gadis itu langsung membeli sepuluh buah buku puzzle itu sekaligus. Dia meminta pelayan untuk membungkusnya. Sedangnya gadis pink itu melangkah menuju lemari pendingin untuk membeli minuman untuk melepas dahaga.

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung ke kedai dan toko kami, semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Sakura tersenyum ramah menanggapi pelayan itu. Dia lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Dia terlihat kerepotan membawa barang-barangnya. Ketika Sakura baru melewati pintu keluar, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia sedikit kesusahan mengambil ponsel di saku celananya.

Dan lima detik kemudian, BRRUUKKK. . . . .

Seorang pemuda menabraknya. Mereka berdua terjatuh berlawanan arah. Buku puzzle Sakura juga jatuh, dan sialnya, buku itu tersiram oleh minuman dingin yang Sakura bawa.

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru. . . Biar kuganti buku-bukumu yang basah." Kata pemuda di depan Sakura sambil memisahkan buku puzzle yang basah dan yang kering.

Gadis pink itu terbengong melihat sosok pemuda di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu sangatlah tampan, memiliki postur tinggi, berambut emo warna raven, dengan bentuk mata onyx yang indah semakin menambah ketampanannya saja.

"Ini bukumu yang kering." Kata pemuda itu sambil membangunkan Sakura lalu menyodorkan enam buah buku yang masih kering.

Sakura langsung meraih bukunya. Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. 'Ah, perasaan ini. . . .' batin Sakura kaget 'Vampir. . . .' Gadis itu terhenyak sesaat.

"Ada apa Nona?" Pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. . . . Maksudku terima kasih." Kata Sakura sedikit canggung.

Pemuda itu tersenyum "Boleh kuminta alamat rumahmu? Supaya bisa kukirim buku-buku yang baru. Karena sekarang, aku harus pergi."

Tanpa pikir panjang, sakura menuliskan alamat apartemen yang di tempatinya di sebuah kertas. Lalu memberikan kertas itu pada pemuda tadi.

"Terima kasih, akan kukirim bukumu secepatnya. Yang basah ini biar aku bawa." Kata pemuda tadi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis pink itu sekilas hanya tersenyum manis sambil menatap punggung sang pemuda, kemudian ikut pergi meninggalkan lokasi itu. 'Apa benar dia vampir? Tapi tangannya terasa hangat. Apa mungkin perasaanku saja? Tapi aku tak pernah salah mengenali seorang vampir.' Batin Sakura menganalisa.

Sebagai pemburu vampir, gadis itu dianugerahi sebuah kekuatan yang mampu mendeteksi seorang vampir hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja. Berbeda dengan ayah dan ibunya, mereka mampu mendeteksi seorang vampir dengan melihat darah vampir tersebut.

Bunyi ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ternyata panggilan telepon, terlihat nomor yang sama dengan yang meneleponnya tadi. Segera dia terima panggilan telepon itu.

"Hallo, Sakura? Ini ako Ino? Kau sekarang di mana?"

"Ah, Ino? Kau ternyata. Maaf tadi aku tak sempat mengangkat teleponmu yang pertama. Aku sekarang sedag di-" Sakura melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu sebagai petunjuk. "Di jalan Naka, dekat jembatan besar kanabi."

"Iya , tak masalah. Kalau begitu, aku akan ke sana menjemputmu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana ya. Daah. . ."

"Tentu. . . . Daah. . ."

Tut. . . Tut. . . Tut. . . Bunyi telepon dimatikan sepihak. Lalu Sakura mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu Ino. Dia tak Sabar untuk melihat Ino yang sekarang. Karena sejak enam tahun yang lalu dia tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Pasti dia bertambah cantik.

Langit sudah mulai menghitam. Rupanya sore sudah semakin tua. Jalanan pun mulai terlihat sepi oleh pejalan kaki. Kebanyakan hanya mobil-mobil yang lewat di jalan itu. seorang gadis berambut pink duduk termangu di halte bus di pinggiran pantai Naka.

* * *

ini adalah fict pertama yang saya update. akan selesai kira-kira chapter 10.  
moga saja reader semua suka, aku baru munculin tokoh utama pria sekilas doang ^^  
yang masih berminat dengan fic saya. tunggu saja di chapter depan.  
bila ada kekurangan tolong disampaikan lewat review...  
Arigatou


End file.
